temporary fragments
by septemberisms
Summary: so for each other they are exactly what they re meant to be.—jason&aria, for rachel.
1. Like Freedom

**sum; **so for each other they are exactly what they re meant to be.—jason&aria, for rachel.

**notes;** just drabbly thingies to shock me out of writing crap. :) for **rachel** bc i love you, and i donut know if you like jaria but they are really beautiful, so maybe you might enjoy this. :) um, if not just pretend jason is ezra or jake if you like bc your interpretation is much nicer than my artistic vision for this. :)

please review; really, anything longer than three words is nice. :)

**I. Like Freedom  
**_Come on take a walk on the wild side._ —_Born To Die_, Lana Del Rey

It starts what seems like eons ago, on a night where fireworks dance in the night sky and light up the stars. She's sitting in the grass outside, lighting up the moon instead of the other way around. The pink streak in her hair is glowing and she looks like she was sent from Heaven.

His figure is outlined with red, the fire he holds inside himself and the devilishly handsome looks he's disheveled out of his own disdain for himself. And he meets her in the center of their world, like a Venn diagram and they meet each other in the "Both" part. Because they're both lost and she guesses this is how things go when you're lost.

He tastes like freedom and she tastes like a breath of fresh air so for each other they are exactly what they're meant to be.


	2. Let Me Fall

**sum; **so for each other they are exactly what they're meant to be.—jason&aria, for rachel.

**notes;** hrm nothing much. just more venting. i would love it if i could get at least three reviews. :)

**I. Let Me Fall**  
_i tell my love to wreck it all, cut all my ropes and let me fall._ —_Skinny Love_, Bon Iver

let her  
**c r y  
**let her  
**d i e  
**she'll fall  
from the  
**s k y**

**.**

you know

i saw that little flicker

in your eyes,

right?

**relief**

that's what it was.

you were happy

so so

**happy**

isn't it nice to know?

alison is

**gone**

you don't need to hide

you don't need to whisper

you don't need to long

you can finally

_live_

breathe

**love**

isn't this **perfect**

aria?

**.**

they lost

**the wrong one**

because you're still breathing

and who knows whether _she_ even blinks

while you kiss her best friend

{**now on her patio  
****not in locked rooms with windows shut tight**}

and the guilt is on your tongue,

venomous and ugly

it tastes ugly

like you used to feel before aria

_aria_

ali may be gone

but aria's

**still  
**here

**always  
here**

**.**

[_i promise_]


	3. Without You

**sum; **so for each other they are exactly what they're meant to be.—jason&aria, for rachel.

**notes;** this is actually really all over the place and i'm not entirely sure what's going on, so i guess it's up to you to figure that out! (: i think it's when jason and aria are seeing something in each other again, during ezra's reign over her heart, but they're not doing anything about it because i donut believe in infidelity.

also, **something i need to clarify.** for those of you who read **deranged**, i'd like to make sure you understand that while ezra was in a relationship with aria, he never once looked at mona the worng way. if anything happened then it hapened while ezra and aria had found a break in thier relationship. please don't think i promote infidelity, because i really don't like those themes. all my loaf, —zee.

* * *

**III. Without You**  
_I can be your china doll, if you want to see me fall._ —_Without You_, Lana Del Rey

clap.  
clap.  
clap.

echoes through the whole of the  
{world}  
auditorium

{so i'm not alone}  
i'm alone.

**.**

leave  
her  
alone

{i wish i could}

but you can't.

so we lie  
in our pile of dead ashes  
waiting  
and  
wondering

what has fallen  
what has happened

this is our flaw

{that we have souls?}  
{that we breathe?}  
{that we touch?}  
that we are.

{what are we?}

everything  
and  
nothing  
**.**

keep your secrets close  
and your lies closer

[you might start to believe them]


End file.
